Felix, and Marzia: The weird things you do
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: Marzia's take on some of the weird things that Felix does in their relationship. Cute, fluffy. Felix x Marzia


**I know I usually write pewdiecry (my opt) But I am also a HUGE fan of Marzia! Her and Felix are SO CUTE! I was browsing through twitter, and saw Marzia comment on some of the odd things Felix does. Here is some of them! **

* * *

**1.) The first time he took my clothes**

I loved the Marzipans, though sometimes, I was never quite sure what it was that they wanted from me. Most of them being girls, I often did makeup tutorials, or small glimpses of my wardrobe. Typing away furiously at my computer, in Felix, and I's room I found out that a lot of them wanted tutorials for prom week that was coming up. So, for the Marzipans I decided that I wanted to do a HDID video. (how do I do) I decided to do it on my makeup for a day to day basis. Felix was using the lighting equipment right now, so I had to wait until he was done recording until I could go and steal it.

Turning toward my book shelf, I began setting out my makeup, and brushes. Getting ready for the upcoming video. While laying out my makeup in a neat line, the door burst open, and Felix stumbled in, partly clothed.

"Ah, Marzia! I'm glad I found you!" He said panting. "I need to borrow some of your clothes!"

I sat frozen in my chair, and stared up at him. My... clothes? Why would my boyfriend need my clothes.

"Why?" I asked. He looked confused. Like **I **was the one who should have immediately understood what his intentions were.

"Yes, women! You clothes! Where are your clothes!?" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. My mouth was left a-gap, and I was at lost for words. What should a girlfriend say when her boyfriend demands her clothes.

"w-what kind?" I stuttered. Felix's face brightened, and he shifted position. Placing a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

"well, need a bra, and panties!" He started. My eyes widened. "Also, some shirts, and a skirt." Felix finished, and looked at me like it was COMPLETELY NORMAL TO BE ASKING ME FOR THIS. I nodded weakly, and got up slowly from my chair.

"I'll... see what I can do." I said, turning toward my dresser. I would **NEVER **get used to such an odd relationship with Felix.

**Presant (about three years later) **

"MARZIA!" Felix said, barging into our room. I barely batted an eye, and picked up my tea mug, sipping thoughtfully, while scrolling through Etsy.

"Hmm." I asked in response.

"Quick, I need some clothes." I barley looked up, and motioned to the wardrobe with my head.

"None of my new stuff." I muttered, clicking on a cute pair of shoes that would look good with my new zara dress.

"Gottcha!" He said grabbing some clothes and shutting the door behind him. I heard a crash, and his voice talking to the camera he used for his videos. I rolled my eyes, and pressed 'purchase' on the shoes. I would never get used to such an odd relationship.

**2.) His... Odd relationship with his friends **

Scrolling through Twitter, I clicked on a conversation between Felix, and a fan.

**fan: Do you and cry ever do gay stuff? **

**PewDiePie: All the time. **

I chuckled lightly, and kept scrolling. Grabbing a piece of food sitting next to me, and popping it into my mouth. Seeing another one, from CTK, I decided to click on that one aswel.

**CTK: If our gay tweets don't end up on Twitter, I will be very upset :(**

**PewDiePie: Yeah, we need to try harder. **

**CTK: Next time, I'll bring bananas and lube. **

I laughed a little at that one, and rolled my eyes. Moving on, I kept scrolling through the tweets, driven by curiosity. My eyes seeing another, I hit click, on 'view conversations' It was of CTK, and Felix again.

**CTK: Awww yeah, take that bitch, Can't hang with me! **The tweet was linked with a picture of a video game score.

**PewDiePie: OMFG NUUUUUUUUUUUUU **

**Sp00n: Guys, play nice. **Sp00n said, jumping into the conversation

**Cry: Nah, sp00n, let them be. They'll start talking about wanting to suck one anothers dicks soon. **I burst out laughing at Cry's comment on the argument.

**CTK: Cry's jelly.**

Sometimes, I couldn't believe that this was my boyfriend. I love all his friends, each of them having a great sense of humor, and purpose that made me laugh when I was bored on twitter. I scrolled down a while longer before I saw another conversation that I clicked on.

**Pewdiepie: Uploading a gameplay video without a face cam? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?! **

**Minx: Come to the dark side. **

**Pewdiepie: At least offer me cookies. **

**Minx: we have cookies. And CryWasTaken will offer you casual sex. **

I could hardly take that one, as I leaned back in my large fluffy, office chair and laughed.

"What are you laughing about women?!" Felix said opening the door, and peaking in. I glanced at him, and pointed to the screen while still laughing. Felix walked closer and observed the last conversation.

"Oh yeah." He said, laughing. "The dark side was delicious." He said walking out. I calmed down, and turned back to my computer. Before he closed the door, I heard a faint,

"And so were the cookies." He mumbled.

_Wait, what? _

* * *

**3.) When he leaves his weird gifts everywhere!**

Taking a small break, I left the living room, after pausing my camera at first, and hoisted myself up off the ground.

"Unf." I said, steading myself on my feet, and brushing off the bottom of my shirt. Not only was I starving, but I _really_ needed too use the restroom! I left the living room, and wen't into the closest bathroom, which happened to be the one near Feix, and I's room. Yawning, I opened the bathroom door, and immediately jumped back.

"Oh my god!" I yelled. Somebody was in the bathroom! In the shower! I did a double take, and realized that it was a blow up doll! Just sitting in our shower. I clutched my hand to my chest, and took deep breathes before pulling myself off the floor, and taking a quick picture. Posting it to twitter, I captioned it,

**I went into the bathroom and almost had a heart attack. FELIX! . **

After almost two minutes, my phone buzzed with a reply from Felix, on Twitter.

**I see you met Jerry. **

* * *

_**Hey guys! I was gonna do five, but i gotta get cracking on other chapters of my bigger stories! Let me know if you want more of these Felix, and Marzia one shots! **_

_**~Miyo-Nani**_


End file.
